


howl

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Genital Piercing, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nomad Genji, Okami Hanzo, omega hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: He’s been on the run for what feels like his entire life--stealing through the woods of Japan and slinking in the shadows, living alone and paranoid in the name of self-preservation--and it doesn’t seem fair that it’s on such a beautiful, sunny spring day that his luck finally runs out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



> a commission for the lovely Muja!! <3

He’s been on the run for what feels like his entire life--stealing through the woods of Japan and slinking in the shadows, living alone and paranoid in the name of self-preservation--and it doesn’t seem fair that it’s on such a beautiful, sunny spring day that his luck finally runs out.

The cage he’s been trapped in is a tiny thing, humiliating in its simplicity. Were Hanzo’s ears not flattened against the pale locks of his hair with his distress, they would brush against the cage’s ceiling; and even sitting as he is with his legs drawn up to his chest, the bushy fluff of his thick white tail still pokes out through the gaps in the cage bars.

There’s a thick cloth thrown over the cage that prevents Hanzo from seeing where he’s being taken. The bodies that carry him are silent, and give no hint as to where they’re heading; Hanzo is silent as well, too prideful to give his captors the satisfaction of hearing him beg for release or mercy. The most noise that is drawn from him is the occasional growl or snarl when the cage tilts or dips sharply as it moves, and when the procession finally comes to an abrupt stop, he has to dig his clawed shoes into the cage floor to keep from being thrown forward against the bars.

There’s a hushed voice, words muffled by the cloth; Hanzo’s ears perk up as he tries to decipher it, picking apart the sounds to try to understand what’s being said. As he listens he realizes that some part of him knows the cadence of that voice, but only distantly--it’s a familiarity that he can’t place, can’t explain, but can’t deny, either. 

Something sharper and colder than dread coils heavy in his gut, but he’s a Shimada and refuses to call it fear. Until--

“Let me see him.”

The voice is louder now, and Hanzo startles at it, his eyes widening in disbelief. Now that he can hear it more clearly, he knows exactly who that voice belongs to; but in the same thought he knows that it cannot be. It’s been years, and he has worked so hard to stay hidden, to stay safe--and when the cloth is pulled off his cage Hanzo squints against the sunlight, and stares up into a face that he, blessedly, does not recognize.

It’s all white--white mask, white hood, white headscarf fluttering softly in the crisp breeze--and the golden goggles built into the figure’s mask hide any and all trace of emotion. Hanzo finds himself almost mesmerized by the impassive blue line burning in the center of those goggles; feels that even though he cannot be certain, the figure is staring right at him, right _through_ him, piercing him on a skewer.

Hanzo swallows, his ears flattening against his hair again, wary. The person watching him pauses, then tilts his head, making the golden tassels affixed to his headband jingle softly; one silver-gloved hand reaches up to tug the white mask aside, just enough for Hanzo to see the gleaming hint of fang catching on a sharp-edged smile. 

“Hello again, Hanzo,” Genji purrs, bracing one hand on the blue scarf tied around his slim waist. “I’ve been looking for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Hanzo presented as an omega at the tender age of fifteen, Sojiro was furious.

 _“No son of mine is an omega,”_ he said, with venom in his voice and a grip like a vice around Hanzo’s wrist, jerking him down the hallway and back to the confines of his bedroom--and the shame had been palpable, thorns caught in the back of Hanzo’s throat when he looked into Sojiro’s eyes and saw the raging disappointment there.

Heir. Omega.

The two did not mix.

They never had--Hanzo had been taught the legacy of his dynasty, the proud lineage of Shimada, and nowhere in it had there been any omegas. The line was dominated by the Alpha heir, a beta or two to manage the coin; any omega had either been married in, or so insignificant that they were removed from the family history.

And now here was Hanzo, the prodigy, groomed and perfect in every way to take over the throne--until now.

Sojiro gave him until nightfall to leave the city.

 _“You will be erased from the family history,”_ he said, and while Hanzo had always noticed the fiery rage that could overwhelm his father’s gaze and turn his eyes to smoldering embers, he discovered a newfound horror in having it turned upon him. _“If you ever return, if the guards ever see you, they will kill you on sight. Begone, omega.”_

And Hanzo ran, hid, skulking by on whatever he could steal or craft or buy with his meager coin, drifting from one town to the next in an endless search for something he could never attain again, outcast and alone. 

But Genji knows this--Genji knows _all_ of this. Genji was there to bear witness to Hanzo’s disgrace.

So why, Hanzo wonders, has he been brought home?

The castle is just as luxurious as Hanzo remembers it being--with tall, arched ceilings and thick furs of exotic animals draped across the marble floors, oil paintings of famous Shimada heirs hung up on the wall--but he can’t help the feeling that he’s being haunted as he follows Genji through the hallways, yielding to the tugs on his throat. As badly as he wants to protest the rope tied around his neck in a makeshift collar, he really has no way to; because his hands are bound behind his back with another length of the same, and yet more is tied around his head, seemingly immune to the anxious gnawing of his fangs.

Gagged and bound and collared, all Hanzo can do is stalk through the hallways with his head hung low, his ears pinned back against the dirty tangles of his hair and a low growl bubbling up from his throat. He tries not to stare at Genji’s figure as he walks--at the gentle sway of his sturdy hips, the gleam from his golden jewelry when they pass by a light--and after struggling with it for a few moments he resigns himself to instead glaring down at the floor.

He doesn’t feel right here--it doesn’t feel like home. He watches the toeclaws on his dirty leather shoes tap against the marble floor, _click click click_ and unnervingly loud with every step, and tries to shake off the feeling that the paintings on the walls are staring at him, telling him _you don’t belong, you don’t belong._

So engrossed is he in his head that he doesn’t realize Genji has come to a stop in front of him, until he’s walking into his brother’s back.

They both startle, but when Genji turns around, he has a smile on his unmasked face. “You really should be more careful, Hanzo,” he says, his voice still absurdly pleasant--like he’s glad to see Hanzo.

Like he’s missed him, or something. 

He opens the carved oak door in front of him, and after a moment Hanzo tears his gaze away from Genji’s face to look past him. He finds himself staring into one of the large bathrooms, complete with clawed tub and a marble basin sink, and the unease that had been coiling in his gut suddenly tightens into a knot. 

Beside him, Genji stiffens slightly. “Hey…Hanzo, take it easy, yeah? I’m not going to hurt you.” The hand not holding Hanzo’s leash comes up to gently settle between Hanzo’s flat ears, and Hanzo can’t keep his muscles from tensing as Genji softly pets over the dirty mats of his hair, the sharp tips of his nails working through the tangles to scratch lightly along his scalp. “I’m sure you’re confused, so...just listen to me. I’ll explain everything.”

And he does--stands right there in the bathroom, his hand still petting soft over Hanzo’s head, as he tells him of what happened in the years since Hanzo’s exile. He tells him of the training he endured, all the lessons he was enrolled in and the skills he picked up to fill the vacancy left by Hanzo’s sudden departure, how hard he worked to fulfill the role of Alpha that the family needed.

And it’s only when Hanzo is good and relaxed, sitting on the side of the tub while Genji works on getting his shoes off, that Genji tells him of Sojiro’s death three years ago.

“I’ve always been looking for you, but once he died I could really pay attention to the search,” Genji says, looking up through his lashes at Hanzo and smiling faintly. “Now that he’s gone and I’m the new oyabun, there’s nothing saying you can’t come back home.” He pauses, his grin widening a little. “Nothing saying you can’t come back to me.”

Hanzo stares at him, incredulous--it feels unreal, like a dream too good to be true. When Genji’s deft fingers untie his gag, Hanzo stammers over his words, caught off-guard by the sudden rush of emotion.

“Genji,” he starts, his voice halting. “I cannot...I cannot express how grateful I am, to return here--to be a Shimada again--”

“Ah. I should stop you right there.” Genji clicks his tongue, and this time the smile he turns on Hanzo is strained--like he’s trying to hide his amusement, and failing. “Father did set some rules in place, just in case you ever managed to make your way back...and I’m afraid I can’t do anything about those, Hanzo. You’ll never be a true Shimada again.”

Hanzo gapes at him. “W--what? Then why--why am I here, if not to rejoin the family? I thought that was what you wanted!”

“Oh, it is.” Genji swings the bit of rope in his hand, his grin growing until Hanzo can see the flash of his fangs; and it’s in that moment that for the first time Hanzo can see flashes of Sojiro, in the crazed depths of Genji’s glittering eyes.

“Every good ruler needs a concubine--every Alpha needs a mate.” Genji reaches out again, cupping Hanzo’s cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb over the part of his brother’s slack lips. “And you, dear Hanzo...are going to make the _perfect_ pet.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A...pet?”

“Yep!” Genji grins, reaching up to ruffle Hanzo’s tangles of dirty hair affectionately. “Ever since I presented, since I learned you were an omega, I’ve been waiting to have you as mine...and then Father ran you off. But I’ve been patient, and now there is nothing that can keep you from me.” His grin twitches a little, showing off just a bit more fang; a hint of that crazed possession that Hanzo knows from Sojiro. “I get my beautiful, perfect mate by my side...and you get to come back home to the castle, where you belong. It’s a win-win situation, don’t you think?”

Hanzo gapes at him, too taken aback to even answer--Genji can’t possibly be proposing this. They’re _brothers_ , it would be wrong, it would be vile; but, Hanzo thinks, what is the alternative? Returning to the woods, living on the run, scraping by day after day without knowing where his next meal is or having a safe place to rest his head?

For only the second time in his life, Hanzo finds himself entirely uncertain what to do.

Hanzo doesn’t even realize he’s still staring vacantly, silently, at the wall past Genji’s head, until he feels a sharp pinch to his ear. He looks up sharply, and finds Genji smiling at him, his fingertips rubbing over the abused tip of Hanzo’s ear apologetically.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Hanzo’s temple--not noticing, or maybe just not caring, about how Hanzo stiffens under his contact--before he pulls back with an expectant look. “But you need to get in the tub now, big brother. You’re filthy.”

Genji says it softly, but there’s a note in his voice that Hanzo recognizes from their father; something telling him that he fully expects to be obeyed, and will not hear any objections. Hanzo looks between Genji and the tub behind him, his ears flattening, and can’t help but feel that he’s on the precipice of a huge decision.

Whatever happens here is something he’ll never be able to come back from, no matter what he chooses.

“Big brother?” Genji presses, his fingers stilling on the tip of Hanzo’s ear, applying just a hint of pressure--and Hanzo glances at him, thinks of huddling under a tree and shivering in the rain, thinks of the hunger pains that come with going days without eating. He thinks of Genji’s smile, and the soft scratch of his claws along his scalp.

In the end, he knows he never really had a choice.

Hanzo stands, his ears pressed flat against his hair, and quietly starts to strip off his clothes.

Genji watches him hungrily, that same toothy grin still fixed in place as he helps Hanzo undress--unbuckling his belts and pouches, stripping him of the billowing pants and heavy armor that he’s pilfered in his years of isolation. His hands are gentler than Hanzo expected them to be, almost reverent as they move over his skin and help strip him down; but when Hanzo stands before him fully naked, he wants to shy away from the intensity of Genji’s gaze.

“You’re just as beautiful as I remember,” Genji whispers. He looks down between Hanzo’s thighs, and his grin suddenly turns mischievous. “...just as small as I remember, too.”

Hanzo blushes darkly, his tail coming up between his legs--soft white fur brushing over and hiding the modest length of his soft cock from Genji’s gaze as he steps backward into the tub. Genji turns on the tap and Hanzo settles down, sitting with his legs stretched out and the tip of his tail still in his lap, covering his groin shyly.

Genji starts with Hanzo’s hair, scooping up handfuls of water and dumping them over Hanzo’s head to get him wet--he’s mindful of Hanzo’s sensitive ears as he lathers soap into the wet tangles, and the soft feeling of Genji’s claws scratching over his scalp is enough to have Hanzo lying back against the tub and closing his eyes. He’s purring before he knows it, a soft rumble from deep in his chest that pulls a more genuine smile to Genji’s lips.

“Does that feel good, anija?” he asks, massaging behind the bases of Hanzo’s ears and pulling the soapy strands of his hair through his fingers to gently untangle every clump. “See how good I can be to you? I can make you so happy. You just have to be sweet to me, in return.”

Hanzo doesn’t bother to reply--he knows Genji won’t listen, anyway. And it’s easier for him to just keep his eyes and mouth closed, and focus on the feeling of being bathed, of Genji’s soap-slick hands rubbing over every inch of him.

Every inch.

“You don’t need to be shy around me, Hanzo,” Genji says, smirking faintly as he grabs for Hanzo’s tail and moves it to the side to expose his groin; he ignores the way Hanzo’s ears flatten, the blush that darkens his cheeks. “Besides...you’re so cute here.”

Genji coos softly, using his soapy hand to clean between Hanzo’s thighs--rubbing over his small, soft cock, then lifting it up out of the way to examine the soft folds of his little pussy, rubbing lightly at the pink slit just to hear his breath hitch. 

“That’s it,” Genji purrs, glancing up to Hanzo’s face; he leans in, presses a kiss to his blushing cheek. “What a good boy. Just sit still, and let your alpha wash you.”

And all Hanzo can do is obey--just sit there in the water and let Genji scrub the caked grime and dirt off his skin, let Genji coo and murmur about how pretty he is, what a good omega. Hanzo keeps his tongue held and tries to make himself focus on how good it feels to be truly clean for the first time in months, instead of the way that Genji’s words make his insides squirm.

Hanzo fully expected Genji’s thoroughness--still squeals quietly, when Genji’s hand slips under the base of his tail to scrub soap between his ass cheeks--but he is rather surprised by how kind he turns out to be. He offers Hanzo a hand to climb out of the tub, wraps him up in a soft towel of fluffy blue; his hands are gentle as he ruffles the worst of the water off Hanzo’s tail. He has Hanzo sit again so he can work through his hair with a soft ivory comb, humming all the while.

It’s relaxing, until Hanzo remembers the conditions of his arrangement. 

But as he’s given a silk robe to wear, he tries to remain hopeful--tells himself it doesn’t necessarily have to be a miserable time, even when Genji pulls a collar out of seemingly nowhere. He presents it to Hanzo with a smile. “This is yours--isn’t it pretty?” 

And it is, if Hanzo’s honest: a rich blue leather with a buckle and D-ring made of shiny gold, supple enough to curve without cracking and padded on the inside. It’s beautiful, but never something Hanzo would consider wearing.

Until Genji buckles it around his neck.

Genji takes a step back, eyes locked on Hanzo’s throat, scrutinizing--until he sighs to himself and smiles. “It looks perfect on you, just like I knew it would.” He pauses, then adds, “And so will the rest of the jewelry I have picked out for you.”

He clips the matching leash onto the collar, and ignores the wary look on Hanzo’s face as he leads him down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Under Genji’s rule, the palace has been changed--as it is, Hanzo doesn’t remember having a room that seems to be solely devoted to body modification.

He’s led inside by the leash, and has to stop and look around as soon as he crosses the threshold. Inside the room are two stainless steel tables, a sleek metal chair with stirrups, and a whole glass-doored shelf of tiny ink jars, tattoo guns, and rows of glinting piercings of all different sizes. Hanzo finds himself staring, even as he’s tugged inside; and his protests linger in his throat when he’s guided toward the closest chair, with the stirrups attached to its foot.

“Up you go,” Genji urges, his voice as light as the tug he gives to Hanzo’s leash. “Let’s make you pretty, my little omega. Let everyone know that you’re mine.”

Hanzo hesitates--but in reality, what choice does he have? It’s easier to go along with Genji’s desires than to try to survive on his own; and, all things considered, what Genji asks of him is fairly minor. Piercings heal and in his youth Hanzo had even wanted a few, so he climbs up onto the table with all the grace he can muster, and tries to ignore the heat that sears in his cheeks as he spreads his legs.

“Good boy,” Genji purrs, letting Hanzo’s leash dangle free as he grabs for Hanzo’s legs instead. He grips his long, elegant limbs gently, wrapping his hand around each delicate ankle until his fingers touch and guiding Hanzo’s feet into the stirrups with reverence. The robe falls open around Hanzo’s reclined body, exposing the milky white spread of his thighs, and it takes everything Genji has in him to not completely throw his plan to the winds and instead ravish the cute pink delicacies tucked between Hanzo’s legs.

“So pretty,” he breathes, casting one last, lingering gaze over Hanzo’s cute little cock and neat pussy before he turns away, toward the table set up beside him. “And I’m gonna make it even prettier.”

He grabs a marker from off the table and turns his attention to his other favourite part of Hanzo’s body: the soft, plush mounds of his tits, capped with candy-pink nipples that stand perky and attentive in the slight chill of the room. Genji drags a thumb over the tip of one, just to see the way Hanzo jolts up off the chair with wide eyes--and then he laughs, smoothing his thumb in a firm circle over the teased flesh in apology. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry...you’re just too cute, Hanzo, I couldn’t resist…”

Still grinning, Genji uncaps the marker with his teeth and carefully marks two dots on either side of Hanzo’s nipple--first one, then the other, gazing at them critically to make sure they’re level across his chest. Once he deems the marks acceptable he sets the marker aside and grabs for a needle.

“Genji,” Hanzo starts, his ears flattening against his head, eyes wide and wary as he stares at the needle in Genji’s hands. “Wait--wait. Have you done this before?”

Genji snorts, rolling his eyes. “Of course I have. Just lay your head back and close your eyes, and it’ll all be over before you know it.” He leans down to press a soft, chaste kiss to Hanzo’s cheek. “You’re in good hands, my sweet omega. I won’t hurt you any more than I have to.”

Hanzo’s tail swishes nervously, his doubt evident in his voice as he starts, “That doesn’t sound exactly encouraging--”

But his voice is cut off with a sharp gasp as the needle is suddenly punched through his flesh; and he looks down just in time to see Genji slipping the smooth gold barbell into the newly-crafted hole.

“Ow!” Hanzo hisses, ears folded back and his fangs exposed, color rushing to his cheeks as his nipple throbs in time to the beat of his heart. “That hurt!”

“Well, yes,” Genji says amiably, lining the needle up again on the other nipple. “It usually does, for a moment.” 

“Genji, wait--!”

But Genji doesn’t wait--the needle flashes again and Hanzo throws his head back with a grunt through strained teeth as his other nipple is smoothly pierced. He screws his eyes tightly shut and breathes hard through his nose as the worst of the pain washes over him, burning-bright and pulsing, and lets himself take solace in the knowledge that now, he’s done.

Until he feels Genji’s fingers, feather-light and questioning, over the tip of his little cock.

“Genji--Genji,” Hanzo chokes, jerking in the chair and making the stirrups clatter as he scrambles to sit up. “Wait--what are you--?”

“Shh…” Again the marker meets Hanzo’s skin; a small black dot at the tip of his cock, stark against soft pink skin. “Just look away, omega, shh…”

“No! Wait--”

“Look away, Hanzo.” The needle meets Hanzo’s skin, tucking under the hood of his foreskin, right at the edge of his slit. “I’m telling you--”

“Genji--!”

But his protest is cut short by a half-strangled howl as the needle pierces through his yielding flesh, sending a white-hot burst of pain up his spine and making Hanzo throw his head back. By the time the world has come back into focus and the pain has stopped making his stomach turn, Hanzo can look down at himself and blink away the tears to see the tiny gold hoop pierced into the tip of his cock, a captive ring studded with a small, polished emerald.

“There you go, omega,” Genji purrs, petting over Hanzo’s thigh in a soothing manner, a wide grin on his face. “All marked up and pretty...and all mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Genji’s admittedly good job at piercing and the biotic field he lets him rest in, Hanzo recovers from the pain of the modifications quickly.

The anger, however, is another matter entirely.

Genji had cleaned the new piercings and even carried Hanzo back to bed, laid him down gently in a nest of blankets and soft pillows, and he still has not spoken a word.

“Oh, come on, omega.” Genji pets his fingertips lightly over the bumps of Hanzo’s spine, trailing his touches from the strong bones of his neck all the way down to the base of his tail and delighting at his little shiver. “It’s just some extra metal. You’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point,” Hanzo growls, his ears flattened against his snowy hair, and Genji frowns.

“Then what is the point?”

“The point is I didn’t _want_ it!” Hanzo whips around, his fangs bared in a snarl. “I didn’t want any of this!”

Genji considers him for a moment, his expression shifting from blithely amused to something darker, colder. He tips his head slightly to the side. “...and?”

Hanzo gapes at him. “And _what_? That’s it! That’s--”

He’s cut off by Genji’s laughter--a mean, barking thing, much harsher than Hanzo remembers--and can’t help his soft growl as Genji’s fingers gently grasp his chin.

“Oh...you’re so adorable, Hanzo,” Genji murmurs, leaning down to press a light kiss to the tip of his nose. “It’s so cute that you think you have a choice.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrow, and he makes to jerk away; but then Genji’s grip turns to iron, his nails digging into Hanzo’s skin hard enough to bite past the flesh and make him yelp.

“I bought you,” Genji says, every word slow and sincere, something akin to madness gleaming in the dark shadows of his eyes. “You’re my pet now, omega. You don’t get a say, anymore.”

“I--”

“You _nothing_ ,” Genji says, tossing Hanzo’s head away with a casual flick of his wrist and giving him a grin that’s all sharp teeth. He stands and starts to untie the sash around his waist, lets his pants sag and go slack around his hips. “And I think it’s about time I showed you just what I bought you for.” 

Hanzo scrambles upright, his ears flat. “Genji--”

The slap cuts him off, has his ears ringing with Genji’s voice as he purrs, “That’s Alpha to you, little omega. You don’t address your betters by their first names.” He grins wider, licking his lips. “Now turn and present for me. Let me see that cute little hole.”

“Genji!” Hanzo stares up at him, horrified--he rolls onto all fours to scramble off the bed, and is stopped by a hand firmly grasping his tail and tugging, pulling him backward along the sheets. “ _Wait_ \--!”

“I don’t think so,” Genji murmurs, slipping his hand up under the hem of the robe even as Hanzo struggles, his fingertips meeting with flesh warm and soft and yielding. “You’ve got a hungry little hole that needs a good breeding, and luckily for you, I’m right here to give it to you. Isn’t that right?”

“No!” Hanzo cries, kicking out and struggling against Genji’s hold on his tail, trying to wriggle and writhe his way to freedom. “I don’t want it! Genji-- _Alpha_! Please!”

Hanzo doesn’t expect it to work; and yet the grip holding his tail softens enough for him to slip free, and when he manages to scramble to the floor he looks up to see Genji still kneeling on the bed, his head tilted slightly to the side as he studies the omega currently sprawled across his floor.

“You don’t want to be bred right now,” Genji says, like he’s trying to puzzle it out--and as worrying as the ‘right now’ is, as nervous as it makes Hanzo, it’s a chance he cannot afford to let slip away.

“Yes,” he says, scooting backward a little, his claws flexed and tense against the floor. “I don’t...I don’t. Alpha, please. _Please_.”

Genji seems to consider it for a moment, his brows furrowing. “You’re not ready.”

And Hanzo doesn’t know what it means--doesn’t care, so long as Genji doesn’t try to grab for him again. 

“I’m not ready,” he agrees, nodding emphatically where he still crouches on the floor, hoping the submissive display is enough to pacify the...creature currently lording over the bed. “Not ready yet, Alpha. Please. I just need more time.”

And--blessedly--Genji nods like he believes it. He gets up from the bed casually, but it’s only when he’s retying his pants that Hanzo lets himself release the breath he’d been holding, relief crashing over him in waves. He sags onto his haunches, and looks up warily when the alpha comes closer.

“It was foolish of me to think you’d be ready so quickly,” Genji says, thoughtful as he runs his fingers across Hanzo’s scalp; his claws are gentle in their scratching at the bases of Hanzo’s ears, trying to get them to perk up from where they lie flattened and half-hidden in Hanzo’s soft hair. “I apologize, sweet little omega. I’m just so eager to finally get at you, to breed you up like I know you crave…” 

He trails off into a quiet chuckle, seemingly oblivious to how Hanzo has stiffened under his touch. “But I have waited this long without event. A few weeks more will not kill me, I think. And by then, you’ll be nice and ready for me, all willing and supple…”

He crouches down to be at Hanzo’s eye level, his hands moving to cup Hanzo’s cheeks in his palms, and gives him a smile. “When your heat finally comes around, my sweet omega, rest assured that I will be here to sate your needs and give you what you desire. I’ll fuck you and knot your hungry little hole until you’re stuffed, and breed you up nice and fat with my pups, until you’re so big you won’t even be able to move without me.” He pats Hanzo’s cheek, grinning wider at his look of scandalized disbelief. 

“Doesn’t that sound nice?”


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, it does not sound nice--the idea of lying down and letting Genji mount him, being still and pliant while his younger brother crams a knot into him, has everything in Hanzo’s proud core screaming in revolt. It’s bad enough that Genji’s already marked some of his most sensitive places with metal, that he’s fitted a collar around Hanzo’s throat; he will not allow himself to be claimed on the inside as well by this savage alpha brute that his little brother has become.

But in the interest of self-preservation, Hanzo doesn’t voice any of this out loud. Instead, he lets Genji pet over his head and coo at him, telling him in graphic detail of all the wonderful, lewd things he’s going to do when Hanzo’s heat comes around; and by the time Genji has exhausted himself of his filthy talk, by the time he’s sitting behind Hanzo with the warm bulge of his half-hard cock rutting up against Hanzo’s back in a silent promise of what’s to come, Hanzo has almost managed to tune him out. He sits with his back to Genji’s chest and his ears cautiously half perked, his eyes slitted closed as Genji’s fingers comb through his long hair and guide it into thick, soft braids. For a moment he can almost let himself believe this is nice--that this is what he’s missed, on all those years on the run--but then Genji’s hands pause in their work, and Hanzo stiffens as the warmth of Genji’s body is suddenly pressed much closer, his breath hot on the exposed skin of Hanzo’s neck.

“It won’t be too much longer,” Genji whispers; and Hanzo jerks as he feels fingertips skating along his flanks, looks down in alarm to see Genji’s arms wrapping around him, his hands settling over the smooth expanse of Hanzo’s flat belly, just barely visible through the gaps in the robe’s buttons. Genji’s fingers dig in a little, kneading at Hanzo’s stomach just enough to be on the verge of uncomfortable, before his grip relaxes and he starts to stroke over the toned muscle instead. 

“Just a bit longer,” he repeats, tucking his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder so he can murmur into his ear while he keeps petting his belly. “Just a little more time, and you’ll be so different...you won’t be all slender and toned, anymore. None of this muscle.” He gives Hanzo’s belly a little pat, and grins to himself as he continues, “No...instead, you’ll be nice and round, fat with all our strong little pups. I’ll breed you so big you won’t be able to walk.”

He nuzzles against Hanzo’s neck with a quiet purr, nosing up under his jaw to press a kiss to the sensitive, soft skin there. “Doesn’t that sound just perfect, my beautiful omega?”

And Hanzo wants to say no--starts to say no--and suddenly finds that he can’t; a shiver races down his spine as Genji’s lips brush over his neck, sending sparks shooting through his blood, making him flush with a wave of sharp warmth. He opens his mouth and yet his voice stays clogged in his throat, the words of protest hung up like thorns. 

He’s keenly aware of the sudden ache between his legs, barely noticeable but growing in urgency, seemingly triggered by Genji’s insistent nuzzling at the juncture of his neck. He squirms where he sits enough to disentangle himself from the cage of Genji’s arms, and gets to his feet quickly, trying to ignore how he has to stagger to keep his balance.

“I’m going to take a bath,” he says, to Genji’s unimpressed expression, his quirked brow; and instead of replying Genji gets up too, walks close enough to cup Hanzo’s cheek in a calloused hand and smooth his thumb over Hanzo’s lips.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Genji whispers, his eyes glittery-bright and eager, locked on Hanzo’s face. “It’s starting...I can smell it. Your scent is changing. Your body knows there’s an alpha nearby, and knows what you’re meant to do…”

He trails off as his hand slides down, smoothing over the strong planes of Hanzo’s neck and across his broad shoulder, giving the generous swell of his pec a loving squeeze and grinning when it makes Hanzo bite at his lip. 

“It’s okay, sweet omega,” Genji murmurs, stepping closer, his thumb finding the tight, hard little bud of Hanzo’s nipple under the silken robe and giving it a few slow, gentle rolls, teasing over the piercing delicately. “This is perfectly natural...you’ve been denied for so long.”

Hanzo’s tail swishes slow between his legs in his uncertainty, and Genji delights in the way the movements fan the heady, sweet scent steadily growing between Hanzo’s legs up to his nose, make it easier to drink in. He puts both of his hands on Hanzo’s hips, and digs his fingers in just enough to coax the omega to move--backward, unsteady, toward the bed.

“I don’t have to breed you right now,” Genji says, his thumbs rubbing in slow circles over the hard bones of Hanzo’s pelvis, greedily drinking in the ruddy flush to Hanzo’s cheeks and his blown pupils, those pretty grey irises all but swallowed up by black. “We can start slow--I’ll prove myself to you. Show you what a good, devoted alpha I can be, and how wonderful I can make you feel.” 

He smiles up at Hanzo, at his bitten lip and his dazed eyes, and moves one hand lower, away from Hanzo’s hip to instead trail his fingertips feather-light up the inside of Hanzo’s thigh, guiding the silk robe away from his leg to bare more of his milky skin to Genji’s hungry gaze.

“I know you want it,” Genji says, scratching his nails lightly over Hanzo’s pale thigh, up higher, higher, toward the prize he’s after. “I can smell it on you, how desperate you are for some attention from your alpha. And if you be a good boy…”

He trails off, his grin eager and predatory, and Hanzo’s ears snap up in alarm as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He looks from Genji to the bed and back again, his mouth slightly ajar and breath caught in his throat, and swallows thickly as Genji leans in close enough for their noses to touch.

“If you’re a good boy,” Genji repeats, his voice a low whisper as his nails skate over the seam of Hanzo’s thigh, right beside where he aches so deeply, “then I’ll make you feel good. All you have to do is sit down and spread your legs for me, for your alpha, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

There’s a beat of silence--a stretch of quiet where Genji waits and Hanzo wars with himself, with his pride and his desire--and just when Genji is thinking this approach won’t work, right when he’s considering using more force to get what he wants, Hanzo’s ears flatten and a soft whine spills from him.

“...my alpha,” he mumbles, cheeks bright and his eyes downcast, and slowly lowers himself down to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

“That’s right. Your alpha now, my sweet little wolf,” Genji purrs, everything in his core suddenly surging, overwhelmed with a feral pride and hunger at seeing this beautiful omega on his back before him; he prowls up onto the bed and captures Hanzo’s lips in a searing kiss, feeling the omega’s tail swish nervously between his ankles as Genji’s tongue dominates his mouth, tasting every inch of him.

It’s delicious--like heaven, sweet and perfect and enough to have the fire raging in his blood fanning even hotter.

And yet it’s still not enough.

Genji can feel his cock starting to harden in his own loose trousers, can taste the omega-scent on his tongue when he finally pulls away from Hanzo’s mouth; and it’s maddening in the best way, has him scrabbling at the robe that covers Hanzo’s lithe body, tearing it away and utterly heedless of the way his claws ruin the silk.

He’s waited so long for this--too long.

He will not wait any longer.

Genji’s hands grab at Hanzo’s legs, his claws pricking into the soft, milky flesh of the omega’s thighs as he spreads them wide, then wider, until Hanzo’s most hidden, intimate parts are exposed before him. Genji drinks in the sight hungrily--Hanzo’s cute little cock, half-stiffened like it’s trying to rise in the presence of an alpha, and the wet-looking pussy beneath it, the soft folds parted just enough for Genji to see the teasing hint of pink within.

Delicious.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” Genji whispers, half-fevered as he strokes a fingertip down the slick little part of Hanzo’s pussy, mesmerized by how the soft, moist flesh quivers under his touch. “I’ve hunted you for years...knew you were out there, just waiting to be claimed by me. I knew even when we were boys, that this is how things were meant to be.”

He looks up then, tearing his gaze away from the tantalizing sight laid out so temptingly before him, and finds Hanzo’s eyes wide, almost scared--has his brother not known he was being hunted all these years? That Genji was keeping tabs on his every move, waiting for his omega to reach the perfect point of ripeness before he was plucked?

Genji chuckles at the naivety, then leans down to kiss Hanzo again, swallowing the omega’s nervous little whimper into his own lungs. His stroking finger turns bolder, rubbing with intent over the weeping tip of Hanzo’s little cock to smear the paltry amount of pre-cum around his crown and tasting his omega’s every little gasp and whine.

“Does that feel good, my omega?” Genji purrs, pulling away from Hanzo’s mouth enough to watch his eyes close, to see the blush that blooms bright over his cheeks, down his neck. “I told you, I can earn you--drive you crazy, make you feel so good that you’ll be begging for my knot…”

He trails off with a low hum, and presses a chaste kiss to Hanzo’s cheek before making his way down Hanzo’s body: kissing over the strong lines of his throat to taste the pulse hammering beneath his lips, leaving wet suckling marks across his panting chest, his tongue flicking out to lave at each nipple toyingly, playing with the barbells between his sharp teeth. Through it all Hanzo is just as delightful as Genji could hope for, as noisy as he dreamed--gasping and arching up into Genji’s mouth, his fingers scrabbling at the bed beneath him and claws cutting into the sheets, his toes curling and his ears flattening against his hair--and Genji loves it, loves how Hanzo writhes when his pebbled little nipples are suckled, loves how his cock curves up to his belly and smears pre-cum through the dark, fine hairs under his navel.

He loves how pliant Hanzo is, now that he’s realized he’s helpless against his biology.

“You know now, don’t you,” Genji murmurs, biting at the omega’s cutglass hips hard enough to make him squeal, to have him arching off the bed with a lash of his fluffy tail. “I can smell it on you...your heat. Your body knows this is where you’re meant to be.” He pauses, just long enough to lave his tongue over the pink marks of his teeth on Hanzo’s flesh, before he purrs, “And you know it too, don’t you, my dear omega? Know this is what you’re meant for. What you’ve always been meant for.”

He emphasizes his words with another quick little circle around Hanzo’s cockhead with his fingertip, and sinks his teeth again into the sensitive skin of Hanzo’s hip--and Hanzo suddenly feels the change, washing over him like a bucket of hot water dumped over his head, heat racing through his blood in a hot rush that sets his very veins aflame. 

“Alpha,” he whispers, his vision blurring--with tears, with stimulation, with anguish, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the sudden heat gathering between his legs, the urge coiling in his gut that demands he get relief where he needs it most, and with a broken little keen he pushes himself upward, crashing into Genji and slamming their mouths together.

The alpha makes a noise like he’s surprised; but then it lowers, darkens, a rumbling growl as he jerks away. His hand smacks the middle of Hanzo’s chest to push him back down to the bed, and before the omega’s even settled Genji is hauling his knees up, rolling Hanzo up onto his shoulders and making him fold nearly in half to expose his little pussy completely.

“Beautiful,” Genji growls, and brings a hand down in a sharp slap onto the glistening folds.

Hanzo howls at it--tosses his head and curls his toes, his tail cutting through the air; but he doesn’t move away, pinned by the weight of the alpha over him and by what his biology demands, even as Genji rains down another flurry of slaps on his little pussy, spanking the pink skin to a throbbing, painful red.

_“Alpha!”_

“That’s right,” Genji snarls, dipping low to bury his face in his omega’s cunt, smearing the juice across his skin and making himself dizzy with the heady scent of heat and sex overwhelming his senses. He tongues at Hanzo’s pussy in quick strokes of his tongue made sloppy by his hunger, licking the soft folds of skin clean and practically sucking the slick out of his omega’s hot little hole. His hands tighten around Hanzo’s knees, demanding he stay put when he starts to wiggle and writhe; and Genji spreads him wider, closing his eyes as he feasts on his omega’s tasty little cunt. 

It’s easy to lose track of time while he’s buried and overwhelmed by Hanzo’s dripping little snatch, but after he’s licked away all the sweet fluid and can only taste skin on his tongue Genji makes himself pull away--if only because there’s so much left of his newly-acquired omega left to explore. 

With a firm, “Stay,” murmured into the back of Hanzo’s thigh, Genji pulls his hands away from Hanzo’s legs and instead moves them down, cupping the plush, generous cheeks of his omega’s ass and pulling him open to expose his other hole--the one that’s more hidden, the most intimate, that has Hanzo’s blush burning brighter and his head turning away with a weak, “Alpha…”

“Hush.” Genji leans down to press a soft kiss against the warm, puckered flesh, grinning toothily at the way Hanzo jerks at even that gentle contact. “You are mine, are you not? I will view you and touch you and taste you wherever I deem fit, omega.” 

His gaze darts up to Hanzo’s, dark and hungry and wanting. 

“Don’t worry. You will enjoy every second of it--after all, this is what your body was made to do.”

Keeping eye contact with his omega, Genji lowers himself again, pressing his face between Hanzo’s spread ass cheeks to lave a long, wet lick right over his twitching hole; and he spears his tongue past the clenching ring with abandon, digging his claws into Hanzo’s firm cheeks to hold him still as he plunders the tight, hot little space and tastes every inch he can. 

It’s clear Hanzo’s never had this done before--he writhes and jerks like he’s being shocked, makes noises that sound wrenched from his very core--and Genji loves that he is the first to pleasure Hanzo this way, that he is the only one who’s had the privilege of marking him here. He lets his mind run wild with the thought of where else he might be Hanzo’s first; he’s not naive to imagine that his omega is a virgin, no, but it’s an erotic fantasy all the same, and enough to have him fucking his tongue into Hanzo’s ass with a renewed fervor and delighting in his gasping cries.

“Look at you,” Genji says, in quick snatches of air between each lick and swirl over his omega’s asshole. “So lewd, Hanzo--having your cute little ass tongued open and made sloppy, like a second pussy, and loving every second of it.” 

Hanzo shakes his head, his arm flung over his eyes in an attempt to hide the tears that streak down his cheeks; and Genji smirks, rising to the challenge, taking his thumbs and using them to spread Hanzo’s spit-slick hole open until he squeals.

“What was that?”

 _“Yes,”_ Hanzo chokes out, his voice cracking on a sob--and the glimmer of tears clinging to his thick lashes, the sight of him so unmade by such simple means, is too much for Genji to take. He’s been patient long enough; too long, as his cock aches when he finally pulls it free, already swelling slightly at the base with the knot he has building for his omega.

“That’s what I thought,” Genji purrs, giving himself a few quick strokes to take the worst of the edge off, then rising up so he can stand almost crouched over Hanzo and stare down at him--at his blushing face, the ruddy tip of his little cock, curved and drooling pre-cum over Hanzo’s chin--and he doesn’t look away to even line his cock up. Instead, he takes the heavy length in hand and trails it along Hanzo’s wet folds, nudging against his hole once, twice, before he finally slides home with a hiss.

Hanzo cries out at it, a keening, choked thing, and Genji has a moment of giddy fantasy where he thinks he just might actually be his omega’s first cock--but he doesn’t dwell on it, too focused on the here and now and how hot and tight Hanzo’s pussy feels gripping him, slick like velvet as Genji drops his weight down and presses in deep. 

After chasing him for so long, finally sinking balls-deep in his omega brother’s pussy is even better than Genji ever dared to dream.

He tips his head back with a long, low sigh, his claws digging into the backs of Hanzo’s thighs to hold him still as his muscles quiver and jump beneath his fingers; and when he finally meets his brother’s gaze again, it’s with his hunger matching the omega’s need, Hanzo’s lips parted and a single word leaving him in soft pants.

“Alpha...alpha...alpha…”

 _“Yes,”_ Genji snarls, dropping his head and digging his claws in until he can see the pinpricks of blood, starting up a punishing rhythm of fucking that has him burying the whole length of his cock into his omega’s pussy--each thrust forces a grunt from him and a breathy keen from Hanzo, has the omega’s ears pinned back against his hair and his mouth ajar, eyes open and unseeing as he’s deep dicked.

“Your alpha,” Genji pants, rolling his hips faster, relishing the wet slap of his balls against the slick skin of Hanzo’s taint with every thrust. “Your alpha that’s gonna breed you up good and fat...gonna knot this cunt and give you some pups, make you big and round with my cum, with my babies…”

He trails off with a groan, lost to the pleasure of Hanzo’s tight pussy; he can already feel his knot starting to swell, catching on the rim of his brother’s cunt with every thrust. He knows he’s too keyed up from everything to last much longer, but he doesn’t really care.

Hanzo is his now. Genji can have him as many times as he wants. There’s no more waiting, for them.

“Hope you’re ready for my knot,” he mutters, clenching his teeth together as the tight coil of pleasure in his belly gets tighter, hotter; and then it’s snapping, and Genji is slamming his cock down into Hanzo’s pussy to the base, and he’s leaning over his omega’s body to sink his teeth into the tender skin of Hanzo’s neck. Dimly he registers a splash of hot and wet against his belly, knows that it must be Hanzo’s own release--but he can’t really find it in himself to be concerned with it, when Hanzo’s blood is so sweet on his tongue and his pussy is gripping his knot so snugly, locking Genji’s dick in place as he shoots deep into his brother.

“That’s it,” Genji breathes, when he finally pulls his bloodstained teeth out of Hanzo’s skin--the omega is a wreck beneath him, trembling and clinging to Genji like a lifeline, his eyes vacant and ears flat. He reeks of heat and sex and--most importantly--of Genji.

As he should.

“Shh...come here, omega,” Genji purrs, slowly letting Hanzo’s legs drop, letting his body uncurl; it takes some positioning, but eventually he can coax them both into a position of relative comfort, with Hanzo’s legs locked around Genji’s waist and his head resting on his alpha’s chest. His tail swishes between their legs, slow and sated, his eyes closed as he relaxes into the feeling of his alpha’s claws gently carding through his hair.

It’s nice, Genji thinks, licking briefly over the new, pink mating mark on Hanzo’s neck just to watch him shiver.

Definitely worth the wait.


End file.
